


you set my soul ablaze

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: this will prolly be a series about the adventures of the polyfive feat. my spooky & Blurry head canons so Buckle Up.





	you set my soul ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> this will prolly be a series about the adventures of the polyfive feat. my spooky & Blurry head canons so Buckle Up.

By the time Jenna's finished cleaning up Josh, Blurry is clinging to his arm. 

Spooky watches the two as he grabs a tissue from the box by the bed. 

Tyler tangles his hands into Josh's hair, making his best friend whine softly. 

“Shh...” Jenna shushes him as she eases boxers onto his still-shaking body. “It's okay.”

Spooky watches silently, tissue pressed to his bleeding nose.

“You okay?” Jenna asks him. 

Spooky nods, eyes flicking to Blurry's closed ones. 

Tyler smiles. “I think they need rest.”

Spooky shrugs, wiping his nose with the bloody tissue before throwing it into a nearby trash can. 

“Rest.” Blurry mimics. 

Jenna lies down next to Josh, Tyler moving to settle on top of them both. Blurry reaches back and grabs at Spooky, who grudgingly lies down and wraps himself around Blurry, carefully not touching Josh. 

They fall asleep one by one, until it's just Spooky and Jenna awake. 

“You did good.” Jenna speaks softly.

Spooky growls a little, a strange sound made by mute vocal chords. 

“I know.” 

Spooky can feel tears pricking at his eyes. He sits up quick, grabbing a tissue and pressing it to his eyes. It comes away bloody, and he stares at it in the low light. 

“Do you need anything?” Jenna sits up slowly, freeing herself from Tyler and Josh's arms. 

Spooky can't help but think about how kind she is to him, and he has to press the tissue to his eyes again so he doesn't get blood everywhere. 

“It was nice of you to join us. I know you don't like Josh.” Jenna moves over and sits by Spooky, grabbing another tissue and wiping his nose with it. “You did good.”

Spooky mouths a sorry.

“It's okay, it'll always be okay.” Jenna promises.

Spooky pushes her away, throwing the tissues into the trash can and wrapping himself back around Blurry, this time not caring if his bare skin touches Josh's. 

Jenna sighs quietly and settles herself back over Josh and Tyler, falling asleep to the gentle sounds of Spooky crying.


End file.
